


Девушка с прошлым

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2018 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Сара волнуется перед первым свиданием с Эвой Шарп и борется со страхом прошлого.





	Девушка с прошлым

**Author's Note:**

> Возможны спойлеры к третьему сезону «Легенд». Автор смотрел сериал только на английском, поэтому транслитерация имен отличается от принятой в русскоязычном фандоме.

Сара поймала себя на мысли, что волнуется так сильно, будто свидание с Эвой — первое в её жизни. Казалось, что ей снова пятнадцать и она стоит в нерешительности между шкафом и зеркалом в их с Лорел комнате. 

«Ничего этого больше нет, — с насмешкой прошептал знакомый голос из темноты за глазами. — Ни Лорел, ни шкафа, ни зеркала. Ни твоей жизни».

Сара вздрогнула, привычно до боли сжала кулаки, переключая все внимание на хруст пальцев и боль, полумесяцами расходящуюся по ладони. Удивительно, но тьма, родившаяся из боли, всегда отступала именно перед болью. Пряталась обратно в глубины души Сары. Но никогда по-настоящему не уходила.

Встряхнув головой, Сара вновь обратила внимание на содержимое шкафчика для одежды в своей каюте на «Вэйврайдере». Итак, что же можно надеть на первое свидание? Ну, например, джинсы. Или светлые джинсы. Или вот эти черные штаны. «Ты ещё про костюм Канарейки вспомни!» — ехидно упрекнула сама себя Сара.   
Когда-то давно у неё было много платьев: коротких коктейльных, вечерних с открытой спиной, деловых из плотной ткани, легких летних сарафанов в цветочек, платьев Лорел, в которые у Сары с трудом помещалась грудь. Когда-то, ещё до...

«До чего? — Тьма вернулась, едва почувствовав слабину. — До полетов во времени? До Лиги Убийц? А может, до Айво и острова? О, или ещё раньше, до „Гамбита“, до Оливера, до того, как ты предала свою сестру...» 

Жаль, что в последнее время она коротко остригала ногти — так было намного удобнее драться, — длинные острые ногти пригодились бы сейчас как никогда. Сара привыкла бороться с темнотой внутри себя, держать внутреннюю жажду крови под контролем, но делать это удавалось лишь одним способом, самым трудным, требующим всей силы воли, которую Сара только могла собрать, — никогда не лгать самой себе. Не было никакого «до». Внутри Сары всегда была червоточинка, сначала маленькая, как у любой младшей сестры, растущей в тени идеальной старшей. Возможно, не случись «Гамбит», всё так и осталось бы на уровне легкой семейной зависти, мелких бытовых шпилек и общей стервозности. Но в ту минуту, когда дрожащую в тонком халатике Сару утащило под океанские волны, когда её вели по тёмным коридорам пиратского корабля, когда Айво впервые дал ей в руки нож, — что-то сломалось внутри Сары и тьма, изначальная тьма, которая есть в каждом человеке, хлынула наружу, заставляя убивать, предавать, делать всё, чтобы выжить. Любой ценой остаться в живых.  
Понадобилось умереть, чтобы это перестало быть основной целью её существования.

Сара тряхнула головой, выныривая из океана тёмных мыслей о прошлом. Эва и чувства к ней — это шанс на будущее. Шанс наконец почувствовать что-то другое, что-то кроме угрызений совести. И на первом свидании хотелось быть другой. Не Белой Канарейкой, капитаном «Вэйврайдера», легендой завтрашнего дня, воином и убийцей — хотелось быть просто Сарой Лэнс, девушкой из Стар Сити.   
Но прошло уже слишком много времени с тех пор, как Сара надевала этот костюм. 

«Ты — не та девушка из Стар Сити, Сара, — в голосе тьмы послышались нотки усталости, будто ей надоело повторять одно и то же. — И ты не можешь повернуть время вспять».  
«Не могу. Поэтому иду вперёд», — ответила Сара мысленно, понимая, что от очередного разговора с собой никуда не деться.  
«А разве там что-то будет иначе? Ведь проблема не в твоём прошлом, а в тебе самой. Ты — порченая, Сара, и портишь жизни другим. Хочешь ли ты, чтобы Эве было так же плохо, как Ниссе, когда ты её бросила?» 

Воспоминания о Ниссе яркими фейерверками вспыхнули перед глазами Сары. Улыбка Ниссы, локон волос, выбившийся из-под капюшона, тёплые руки и понимающий взгляд. Мелочи, из которых состояла их жизнь. Не вспоминались ни убийства, ни похищение матери, ни преследования. Сара точно знала, что они с Ниссой простили друг друга.   
«Нисса свободна без меня», — мысли о бывшей возлюбленной внезапно придали Саре сил. Она была счастлива. И с ней были счастливы. Значит, не всё ещё потеряно.  
Она решительно захлопнула дверь шкафчика и с удовольствием услышала, как где-то глубоко внутри неё самой эхом захлопнулась дверь, ведущая во тьму. 

— Гидеон? — позвала Сара.  
— Да, капитан Лэнс? — откликнулся искусственный интеллект, управляющий «Вэйврайдером».  
— Мне нужно платье для первого свидания. Твой волшебный гардероб умеет такое?  
— Конечно, капитан. Я запрограммирую его, чтобы учесть вкусы агента Шарп.

Сара рассмеялась, спрашивать, откуда Гидеон узнала, что свидание с Эвой, не хотелось. Хотелось получить наконец платье и хотя бы на один вечер почувствовать себя женщиной.  
В конце концов, она спала с Анной Австрийской и целовалась с королевой Гвиневрой. Ей ли бояться первых свиданий?


End file.
